


Prank Gone Wrong {BokuAka/IwaOi}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Multi, No Smut, Prank Wars, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: So this is a different version of "it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?" by "novocaine_sea"I kinda wanted this without the smut 😅Warning: kinda has sexual scenes? Like idk it's basically like a cruel prank gone wrong?Oikawa and Akaashi thought it would be funny to pretend to cheat on their partners with one another. Bokuto loses it and breaks down, locking himself in the bathroom. Iwaizumi get Bokuto to let him in to console him and its angsty until the end basically.So basically it involves mild cheating and crying and make ups. And a potential bloom of a new relationship?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Prank Gone Wrong {BokuAka/IwaOi}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929331) by [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea). 



Third Person POV

Bokuto and Iwaizumi decided it was time to finally leave the gym. Both were high off happiness as they both managed to beat their own PBs in weightlifting.

Bo couldn't wait to go home and gloat about it to his amazing boyfriend and Iwa felt the same. The 2 couples lived together so both buff men walked together to their home with grins and a comforting aura surrounding them.

On the other hand, Oikawa had just managed to convince the sweet innocent Akaashi to pull a slightly cruel prank on their boyfriends. Both boys already knew that even thought they were both in different individual relationships, there was something between all housemates. Akaashi new he had feelings for Bokuto and he also knew he had interest in his other two flatmates. Oikawa was in the same both. The two were pretty darn certain their boyfriends would agree too.

So of course, when they heard their boyfriends outside the door and the keys to it jingling they knew it was time.  
Kaashi was quick to crawl into Kawa's lap, lips already locking together, slowly and passionately. 

The door to their flat opened, the voices that were previously happily chatting away went quite. The two boyfriends paralyzed in place stared at their respective others as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Bokuto's breath hitched. He wasn't sure if he was angry, aroused or just plain confused. Iwaizumi in a similar state to him.

The air thickened with tension from all four of the men, especially when Akaashi began "rocking" in Oikawa's lap, lithe fingers holding his hips in place.

"Not yet, Kei-chan." Oikawa wickedly murmured against his jaw as he flicked chocolate irises in the direction of the two buff men fresh out of the gym. "So nice of you two to show up." Yhe cruel tone almost sent a chill down the others back.

Akaashi side eyed the two as well but neither he nor Oikawa looked abashed. Their cheeks were pink and Bokuto knew something was up. Both were wearing loose looking leggings which left little to the imagination.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, keeping his voice steady. Bokuto didn't know how he was doing. If he had spoken he knew he would be panting. He was having trouble figuring our how this mad him feel.

Oikawa's long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he turned his gaze back onto Akaashi, trailing a finger down his jaw. "You left this one all by himself in a time of need, Kou-chan." He directed it at Bokuto instead of Iwaizumi and the former stood a bit taller at that.

"I..." Bokuto was lost for words. He wished he was stronger than this, he really did. A pang of guilt shot through Bo. He was upset that he didnt realise what his own boyfriend wanted.

"I'm just taking care of what you so clearly missed out on," Oikawa hummed and laid a kiss on Akaashi's cheek. "He certainly wasn't complaining."

"You know, it's funny, Kou-chan, Keiji here came to me. I didn't have to do a thing." Bokuto swallowed. He didn't know that Akaashi wasn't satisfied with him. Or maybe he just needed to try something new. "Who was I to say no to somebody so beautiful?"

Iwaizumi wanted to say something, Bokuto could tell, but both them kept their mouths shut against his taunts.

Bokuto felt his heart clench at that. The thought of Akaashi leaving him for someone else truly hurt the childish owl, and for once in his life he wasnt smiling while looking at his lover. He had to force tears away, he couldn't afford to look weak right now.

But alas, luck is never on his side. A slow wet trickle went down his face as he saw his boyfriend on his best friends lap. Under any other circumstance Bo would be in joy for seeing this. But that would be if they all had talked about this before hand. He just didnt expect his boyfriend to cheat on him like that.

Bokuto knew that they all were interested in each other. But he still assumed that they would have a talk before making moves on each other. Bokuto who grabbed Iwaizumi's arm when they first saw this encounter, tightened his grip. Iwa snapped his head towards the male next to him. His eyes widened when he saw the tears brimming his best friends eyes. But as quick as he saw them, they were gone, and so was Bokuto. 

The same of a door was heard, ringing through the now silent apartment. Zumi made sure the front door was shut and locked before he looked up at the two males in front of him. They were no longer holding onto each other. Oikawa's face had an expression of horror and worry, Akaashi feeling similar. They both glanced at each other thought the same thing, 'shit, we fucked up big time'. 

Iwaizumi stared at them with an unimpressed face. "Care to explain what you two were planned on doing?", he spat at the two. Anger filled him to the brim. Not because he was opposed to the idea of his significant other missing Kaashi, but because of how they found them

Oikawa audibly gulped and stood up immediately, "this is my fault. I'm so sorry Hajime. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought it would be funny so I convinced Akaashi to do this with me. We both thought it was really clear that all 4 of us were more than friends, and that it would be okay to do this. It was meant to be a little prank. Fuck I'm so sorry", words blurted out of his mouth before his could think. Walking cautiously toward Iwaizumi, Oikawa stretched his arm out to grab him.

Alas, his attempt was side stepped. "I dont care about any of this. You know I'm not opposed to this either. But this should've been talked about first. Between all of us. Anyways I'm going to go check on Bokuto. Shittykawa, go console Akaashi." With that Iwaizumi went to Bo's and Kaashi's room. He knocked twice before entering.

And to be honest. Nothing couldve prepared him for the sight in front of him. Iwaizumi's heart clenched at the view of his best friend (and other crush). Bokuto was sobbing, eyes red rimmed as he stared at nothing in front of him. His back pressed into the corner of the room, knees up to his chest and he let out a heart wrenching choked sob. Hajime flinched at that sound. He immediately closed and locked the bedroom door and feel into Bokuto's side, pulling him closer so the heartbroken boy could rest his head on Iwa's chest.

Zumi held him in silence. Allowed Bo to let it all out, knowing he'll start to talk when he's no longer trying to catch his breath. 

"I cant loose him Zumi. I cant. I just cant. I know we all have this thing where we are slightly more that friends but I cant fucking loose him. He's all I have. Hes been with me the longest. As much and I love all of you, I just cant lose him Hajime!" Words blurted out his mouth. So rushed that Iwaizumi struggled to understand what was being said. His eyes filled with tears as the desperate tone of the others reached his ears. He pulled Koutarou closer to him. Pressing the other into him as much as he could, trying to show that hes there. 

"Kou... Bokuto.. you're not going to lose him. Akaashi loves you so much it makes everyone else feel sick at how much he loves you. He would never leave you for anyone Bo. He wouldn't leave you for Oikawa or me or even Daichi or Kuroo. You are his love and life. Always have been and always will be Koutarou", Hajime said in the softest voice bis could muster. A few cracks were heard in his mini speech but no one comment on that.

Akaashi and Oikawa sat on the other side of the door. Hands covering their mouths so stop sounds and tears silently poured down their face. This wasnt what was supposed to happen. Bokuto and Iwaizjmi were meant to laugh and joke around, they were all meant to be happy with the new found information that they all shared.

Zumi knew his boyfriend and other best friend were sitting on the other side of the door. He knew they probably heard what Bokuto said. Maybe not all of it due to the speed he was talking in, but enough to know what was happening. He tried to get up so he could unlock the door to let the other two suffering males in, but he found himself unable to as Bokuto clung to him and whispered brokenly, "please dont leave me too". The flood gates officially opened for Iwaizumi. He scooped Bo into his arms and stood up. His arms were still sore from the gym, but he managed to walk to the door and unlock it, silently moving to the bed. 

Hearing the door open slowly, Hajime looked up to see two tear stained and distraught faces looking at him then Bokuto, almost asking him if they could come in. With a simple nod Akaashi was quick to pull his boyfriend into him. Grasping his face as he littered kisses all over his face, whispering, "I'm here", "I'm never leaving you", "I love you", "I will always be yours Kautarou".

Akaashi was desperate at this point. He hated seeing Bokuto upset. The one thing he promised himself to not do when entering this relationship was to not make his angle owl boyfriend sad. Yet here he is, watching his boyfriend cry because of him.

Oikawa stood to the side. He didnt feel right to come close to this. After all, it's his fault this is happening. Torru looked down at the ground, he was ashamed of himself. He was frustrated at himself for being so stupid. He let out a tiny sob, taking the full blame for this and he wouldve fully broken down if it weren't for the strong arms to wrap around him before his knees buckled. Iwaizumi gently guided him to the bed. He sat him down next to Bo and Kaashi and was quick to pull Oikawa into, similar to the way he did with Bo moments ago.

Oikawa sobbed into Iwa, he gripped onto his shirt as we silently wailed and the idea of hurting the people he cared about the most. 

"Shhhh Kawa, its okay. This isn't your fault. You didnt know this would happen okay. We'll figure this out okay. We always do remember", Iwaizumi reassured his boyfriend in his soothing voice. Oikawa looked up at his boyfriend, regret and sorrow swirled in his eyes. Zumi was quick to lean down and kiss him, helping his other half forget about his guilt.

Once they pulled away they saw Bokuto looking at them. Oikawa gave him a watery smile and waved at him. Bo looked at Hajime, the question he wanted to ask was blatantly obvious, Iwaizumi nodded and gave him a soft smile. At that Akaashi got off Kou and Koutarou pulled Oikawa to him. He was quick to bury his face into the others neck. Oikawa doing the same in Bokuto's hair. They both latched onto each other. Willing themselves to relax, and by doing so their bodies molded together, fitting almost perfectly.

Torru glanced over to his side, only to see Iwaizumi and Akaashi in the same position, nuzzling each others cheeks, both looked content. So he nuzzled his face into Bo's hair more and let out a sigh or relief.

A silent agreement of forgiveness lingered in the air around them. Allowing them to understand that everything will be okay.

Bo and Iwa leaned back, resting their backs on the headboard, allowing themselves to be more comfortable. Both men took one of their hands off the other sitting on them, and slowly intertwined their fingers together, letting out a content sigh each.

After a while of staying like that, both Bokuto and Iwaizumi slowly made their way down the bed, sinking on their backs, Torru ontop of Koutarou and Keiji ontop of Hajime.

Finally after the dramatic afternoon they all had, they finally allowed themselves to relax, and enjoy each others company. Slowly each one of them allowed sleep to overcome them. Exhaustion finally taking over.

••••••••••••••••••••

Word Count: 2287

YEAH SO SORRY THIS IS SHIT. MY WORK GOT DELETED. SO I HAS TO REWRITE HALF OF THIS. SO ITS NOT AS GOOD.

BUT YEAH.

ENJOY <3

~Emz 💕


End file.
